Crew of the Liberation
by the green ace of clubs
Summary: A story about a pirate hero betrayed by his friend, a freedom fighter caught by the corrupt, and a master thief betrayed by his partner in crime. See how they break free from there prison and take to the sea's turning the whole world around on its head!


**Crew of the Liberation **

Naruto and One Piece cross over

Merry Christmas everyone! Just wanted to get one more story out before Christmas. After Christmas I will be working on the next chapters for my other story's.

Now this story will be a romance/action/adventure/humor story with a small harem for Naruto and my O.C. probably only two girls each maybe three. This story will be purely set in the One Piece universe but with both Naruto characters in it. I am not making Naruto the grandson or son of any of the One Piece cast, his parents will be the same as in Naruto universe but I won't get to into that don't want to ruin the story. So now that that's covered ON WITH THE SHOW!

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

"** Deep/demon voice"**

**Chapter 1: Times in prison, meeting new and old friends**

The world covered mostly with the vast blue sea filled with Islands of every kind, some tropical forests some a vast dessert, and there are even islands that are completely frozen solid. This world ruled by three great powers.

**The World Nobel's or the ****Tenryūbito**, born from twelve kings that survived the **Void Century **and built the world government; they are the corrupt leaders that take what they want when they want. They enslave people just for there sick pleaser, some to rape some to kill some to even use horses to ride on. They also kill any one who gets in there way even going so far as to blow up whole islands just to get a few people.

**The World Government (Marines)****,** the world wide law enforcement. They also follow the Nobel's orders blindly forgetting there morals and honor just to please those sick bastards. Although some of the marines do there job and protect the people there are just as many corrupt ones that abuse their power. These marines are the one that kill ruthlessly, black mail people, tax civilians, taking bribes for turning a blind eye, and much more.

**The Pirates**, those that sail the sea ruled by no one. There are the ones that sail on the seas with the winds to their backs. Some seek fame and fortune why'll others seek adventure and all the thrills the world can offer. Tho there are some pirates that are good and some that are bad the over all opinion of pirates is that they are evil blood thirsty people that act just like the world nobles do stealing, pillaging, and those sorts of things. That is what most people think but what they truly are, they are the ones who rebel and choose to stand against the corrupted government.

These three powers rule the seas throughout the world. But what people don't know are the groups and people that oppose the government. They are the ones that are at he top of there most wanted list. The things they do are what normal people would call the work of real heroes. One of the most wanted if not the most wanted is Monkey D. Dragon for being the leader to the revolutionaries. There are others that revolt against them that are covered up by the government because of what they have done. Some people have heard of their titles but not there real names, like the _Paper Angel_ and _The Librating Strom. _

Unfortunate to him but great for the Mariens, on such person was captured and put into the most secure prison in the world. The Great Underwater Prison Impel Down, is the World Government's maximum-security prison for the most dangerous criminals and pirates. Impel Down is a hell-fortress with maximum defenses, making intrusion and breaking-out by criminals impossible. The prisoners are placed in one of the six known levels of Impel Down, based on their crimes and strength. The more heinous or powerful a prisoner is, the lower the level in impel they will be placed. From then on, the prisoners are tortured everyday in various ways, depending on their assigned levels, with most of them supposedly having no chance of ever leaving alive.

**Level one: **Crimson Hell is the first level of Impel Down in which prisoners are kept. While the level relatively is used for less wanted criminals, it contains a large forest of red trees. The leaves of the trees, known as **Kenju **or bladed trees, are as sharp as blades, while the grass on the floor, the **Haribarisō** or needle grass, is as spiky as needles. Here, prisoners are forced to run through the forest while being chased by poisonous spiders and guards to experience all the pain from being cut from all directions. As consequence of prisoners being forced through this forest, it is soaked in blood. Deep within the forest is a hole that leads to Level 2. For those who do not wish to live through the pain of being cut any longer, they were given the option of jumping down the hole to Level 2.

**Level two: **Wild Beast Hell is the second level of Impel Down in which prisoners are kept. It contains various wild beasts of sorts. The beasts kept here include Puzzle Scorpions and Manticores. Puzzle Scorpions are large poisonous insects that can join together to become giant centipedes. Manticores are man-eating human faced lions that will devour everything from their prey including the bones. Their human faces allow them to speak however they can only imitate what they hear like parrots as they don't understand what they're actually speaking. The words they speak are mostly things they heard from the prisoners so some of the things that they say are completely out of place. Among these regular-sized beasts kept here are also two gigantic beasts, the Basilisk and the Sphinx. With these various beasts, prisoners kept here are forced to be chased by them through the corridors of the level. Because of the fearsome danger, prisoners often either lose the will to go on, or refuse to escape even when their cells are unlocked.

**Level three: ** Starvation Hell is the third level of Impel Down in which prisoners are kept. On this level, prisoners feel the heat rising up from Level 4 and are given precious little food and water to keep them in a near death state. They are reduced to the point where, by merely looking at them, one cannot tell that they were ever once frightening criminals. And while the temperature here is nothing compared to level below, it is intense enough to cause overwhelming dryness, resulting in Level 3's somewhat desert-like terrain. In the middle of the level is a large hole going directly to Level 4 down below. This, combined with a gigantic fan directly above the hole, serves as the main ventilation system to redirect the smoke produced from below. Level 4 can be reached through this hole, however, to travel down it holds a risk of death or scalding by the fire and heat from the floor below.

**Level four: **Inferno Hell is the fourth level of Impel Down in which prisoners are kept. At this level, a pool lies filled with boiling blood heated by a raging fire making it extremely hot. The heat caused by this is so intense that it also heats up the level directly above it. If one tries to jump down to this level from Level 3 using the large hole used for ventilation above but don't land in a safe place, then they will die. Prisoners from other levels are regularly tortured here. The most prevalent form of torture however is being thrown into the gigantic pot of boiling blood in the middle of the level.

**Level five: **Frozen Hell is the fifth level of Impel Down in which prisoners are kept. In stark contrast to the level above it, the entire level here is a giant freezer. The level is so cold that not only do the prisoners kept here either freeze to death or lose pieces of their flesh from severe frostbite, but the food given to them is frozen to the level of being virtually inedible. Due to the extreme cold, Den Den Mushi don't function in this Level, thus cutting off both contact and surveillance, except on the locations localized around the entrances that connects Level 5 to the previous and next levels. Along with the severe cold, the level is inhabited by wolves. These wolves roam around the level like the beasts of Level 2, where they were originally stationed at. However, they proved to be too brutal to be in Level 2 as they also hunted the other beasts as well, including the Basilisk and the Sphinx.

**Level six: **Eternal Hell is the lowest level of Impel Down. It is where prisoners who are insanely powerful, have caused crimes extremely atrocious, and/or whose mere existences have become a major threat to the World Government itself are kept. A single Level Six prisoner lurking in a remote country could be an incredible danger to the public. The prisoners on this level have been given either the death penalty or a life sentence. They are basically "erased" from history.

This is where are prisoner is and where a new one is being thrown in….

**-(Impel Down Level 6 Day Ace is first imprisoned)-**

Walking down a long flight of stares down to the lowest level leading a group of Marine guards we find Chief Warden Magellan. Magellan is a very strange looking man He has a face that resembles a mandrill baboon, with very sharp teeth and a thick beard. His hands look like armored plated fists. He wears bat wings and horn-like ornaments on his head, the latter of which he can pull out and use as weapons. Underneath those horns, he has short black twin tail-styled hair. Magellan wears a black-colored suit with a red shirt underneath. His suit features more buttons than those of his subordinates. Draped over his right shoulder is a piece of rope. He wears what appears to be the standard cap of Impel Down workers.

Magellan was usually a vary funny and strange fellow, always having diarrhea brought upon by his frequent consumption of poisoned food. But today he wore a serious face. For today they were bringing in the pirate known as _Fire Fist Ace _aka Portgaz D. _Ace__. They were to hold him in the lowest level till his execution. _

_If you could see Ace you could see that he had seen better days. He unlike most prisoners was still in his usual cloths, which just consisted of a pair of gean shorts. He was covered in bruises, dirt, and dried up blood. They had put sea stone shackles on both his hands and feet so there was no chance of him being able to use his Devil fruit powers. He was only conscious because of the immense pain he was in as well as sure will power._

After what seemed like an eternity Ace saw Magellan stop. Opening up a cell he turned around still wearing that serious look of his pointed to the cell behind him. Looking directly into Aces eyes and said in almost joking way "Welcome to your new home."

With that said the guards proceeded to take Ace into the cell and chain him to the wall. Once they were done they left the cell for Magellan to lock the doors. He look straight into his eyes again " You will be held here till your execution in two weeks, but try not to cause any problems till then." He said.

"Why Magellan did you get off the crapper to come all the way just to see littlie old me?" came a raspy voice from behind Magellan. Just hearing that voice made him shake. Magellan was hoping key word hoping _He _would be asleep even better dead. Slowly turning around he saw that all of his guards were trembling with fear just from his voice. He look straight into one of the few specialty made prisons in level six. There in the cell was one of the few people I the world he feared tho he would admit that to no one. Ace seeing all this decided to try and see ho this guy was. What he saw shocked him.

In the cell there looked like some strange iron maiden. The iron maiden was bolted to the floor as well as being surrounded by chains, some circled round it and some went from the maiden to the wall. All you could see of him was a pair of ocean blue slitted eyes and a shit eating fox grin. He was snapped out of his mussing when he heard the mysteries prisoner laugh.

"Ha ha well great warden of shit what do I owe the pleasure too you visiting my humble cell? Did you finally quit and am coming to say good by or are you going to snap like that egotistical ass Shiliew and kill every one down here like he tried to? If you are can you start with him he is really annoying." The voice said with a very humors voice.

Magellan was seething mad at his poop comment and not to mention him thinking that he could be like the former Chief Jailer Shiliew who had started killing prisoners for fun. But with an evil grin he thought as a good comeback. "Why no _fishcake_, just came down to add someone to my_ inescapable _prison. But while I'm down here want me to scratch your nose or something."

With a dry chuckle the man in the iron maiden looked directly into Magellan's eyes "Toshay warden toshay. As much as I enjoy your playful flirting with me, just thought I'd tell you im straight." The voice said making some of the other prisoners laugh.

"SILENCE!" screamed a red faced Magellan. Doing a 180 turn he head toward the exit. "Men were leaving, and Ace enjoy your stay." Magellan said why'll ignoring another toilet joke from the voice.

When Magellan and the guards left most of the other prisoners just went off to sleep or something (a.n. not like they got anything better to due). Ace turned his gave from watching Magellan leave to this mysterious man just to see those Cerulean blue slited eyes staring right back at him. Ace had only seen that look a couple of times, he could tell those eyes belonged to a powerful man. He made an audible gulp when he saw the man make almost canine looking smile with his enlarged canine teeth.

"Sooooo Ace got a last name or something?" the voice asked in a rather nonchalant way.

"It's Portgaz D. _Ace__ and you know its rude to ask for someone's name without providing it mister iron maiden." Ace shot back._

"Hahaha you still got fire in ya even tho your in prison and they already got your execution date. O man I haven't met someone like you in a long time Ace. The names Naruto Kitsune Uzumaki."

(Green Ace "I will explain his name later on probably next chapter.")

Hearing that name made Ace go slack jaw. He had heard of Naruto from his captain White Beard or 'Pops' as every one on his crew called him. White Beard told him that he had powers that could rival his own. He had also heard of the things he had done to get his nick name "_The Librating Crimson Wind", _he had got the nick name for attacking multiple slave traders and slave auction hoses as well as going to the extreme and attacking and killing multiple Tenryūbito to free their slaves. White Beard had told him of the few times they had met that he could go from a complete guff ball trickster to a harden warrior. He had given Ace one warning "Never get on his bad side.". But one question came to Aces mind, if he was so powerful how the hell did they captured him.

"Wait wait wait, you they Naruto the one they call _The Librating Crimson Wind?" _Ace asked in clear disbelief.

"Hup the one and only!" Naruto said his voice full of pride.

"You're the Naruto that can take on the admirals and come out unscathed?"

"Yes again Ace."

"The one that could take on a whole fleet of Naive battle ships?"

"Ok now your just making me blush. Are you a fan or something Ace? Because if you are you didn't have to come all the way here to get my autograph." Naruto said in a mock voice filled with fake bashfulness.

Hearing this gave Ace a tick mark on his forehead. "If you say who you really are and are that strong, how the hell did you get caught?" Ace asked.

"O that, well the summarized version is my friend turned out to be an naive spy got me drunk then set up a trap why'll I was drunk then bada bing badaboom I got sent here." Naruto said like it was nothing.

Ace gained a big anime like sweat drop. "_How can someone who is supposed to some kick ass pirate be such a slacker?" _Ace asked himself.

"Well Ace sense you know so much about me then why don't you tell me a littile bit about yourself, like what crew you were with." Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

Ace not really paying attention to how Naruto was acting decided to tell him. "I part of the White Beard pirates."

"Oh your part of that old farts crew ha didn't see that, you looked like you'd be a captain of your own ship. But anyway how's the old fart still got all those hot nurses treating him, lucky bastard." Naruto said remembering the last time he saw the old fart and all the hot nurses hanging all over him.

"Hehe yeah Pops does like those nurses of his. But overall he maybe strong but he is age is catching up with him and the cancer doesn't help." Ace said with a deep sigh.

"Well that's one question answerd. Alright secuend question, how did you end up her of all places. Only hard case assholes end up here, so that begs the question howed you get here?" Naruto asked seeing Ace gain a very dark look that could kill.

"Well like you we were betrayed by someone who killed someone on are crew. His name is Marshall D. Teach aka Black Beard. He killed a fellow nakama to get his hand on a dievil fruit. So when he jumped ship I was sent to capture him. Hehe well I underestimated his power, he ate the Yami Yami no Mi (darkness darkness fruit) and basically took every thing I could throw ate him then was able to some how canceled my abilities and beat the shit out of me with this giant ball of darkness. Then he turned me into the marines to gain a spot in the Shichibukai. Yeah that's it, now I am set to be executed in two weeks." Ace gave an exasperated sigh remembering how thing got so bad. He was brought out of his musing when he heard Naruto start to speak.

"I'm sorry you had to go trough that, know this I know how bad it is when a nakama betrays you." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Ace said with a weak smile grazing his lips.

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Three days later <p>

After there meeting, Ace and Naruto hit it off pretty fast and became friends. They had shared story's of there past adventures and such. Ace had told Naruto reminded him of his littlie brother Luffy with his laid back attitude and his belief in the importance in friends.

Ace was deep in thought about his fate having nothing better to due why'll Naruto took one of his many naps. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone walking down the stairs. He didn't bother looking up at the person in front of his cell.

"You alive Ace?" Asked a gruff voice.

Ace knew that voice well it was none other than his grandfather Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp. He was a tall, broad-chested, muscular old man who is bearded and has a scar on his left eye grabbed in a white suit with a marine jacket with special shoulder-pads. Ace could see the deep sorrow in his eyes as well as a hint of disappointment.

"What's up old man? Didn't expect you to come down here and see me." Ace said finally looking him straight in the eyes. This earned him a pissed off look from Garp.

"You know damn well that I would come see one of my grandsons. Look at you Ace 'sigh' why did I let this happen, I should have pushed you two boys to be marines more than I did." Garp said with a forlorn look upon his face.

"Come on gramps you know as well as I do that me and Luffy were meant to be pirates. You have nothing to blame your self for alright." Ace said with the best smile he could come up with.

(A.N. I have absolutely no idea what they talked about in the cannon version so I am just winging it, plus its my story so I can make them do what ever I want.)

Shaking his head Garp plopped himself down right in front of Ace's cell. Looking at Ace he shook his head once more remembering when Luffy and Ace were just kids. Remembering the good times when he torture.. I mean trained them. He was brought out of his mussing when he heard a dry laugh. He turned his head only to see those eyes that belonged to one of the few men that could kick his ass. (Ladies you don't count because you have some power that allows you to always beat use)

"It's true Garp, some people are born just to be pirates." Naruto said finally waking up from his nap. Grinning like the cheesier cat, Naruto looked upon one of the men that was on the prisoner transport ship that he was on. He and Garp had met a couple of times in the past but like most of the people Naruto knew (pretty much everyone he knows is a little mad in the head) when they met up they just went to the bar and had a couple of rounds.

Shaking out of his stupor Garp put on one of his crazy shit eating grins on and turned sideways show he could see both Ace and Naruto. "Gha ha ha Naruto your still alive! I thought with that smartass mouth of yours you would have made Magellan snap and burn you with his poison sludge. Gha ha ha its good to see…. well partially see you." Garp said to his drinking pal.

"Well the last time we met it wasn't on the best of circumstances; you know you and all those marines and admirals and vice admirals transporting me and those other two maximum security prisoners." Naruto said earning a hurt look from Garp.

"You know why you three were sent here. You were the worst you have** KILLED** nobles Naruto. You're a real pain in the ass you know 'sigh' yet you're a lucky ass you know. They just wanted to see you rot in this hell hole." Garp said why'll shaking his head.

"**They deserved it Garp and you know it! They are all just a bunch of rapists and scumbags. I don't regret killing them one bit.** 'sigh' Garp tell me what happened to everyone, they captured me before I could get them out of there." Naruto asked with worry evident in his voice. This perked up Ace's interest to hear what happened to his new friend.

"You wont like what I have to say Naruto." Garp said with a downhearted look on his face.

"Please tell me Garp. What happened to my crew?"

"Well for starters you know that your ship wright/ mechanic Tenten was killed on her way to worn you that Sasuke Uchiha was a traitor and was sent to capture you. Shikamaru Nara your navigator and strategist was offered to work for us as a Shichibukai but he turned use down. The world government thought that with his IQ of over 300 he was to good to lose and if they weren't going to get him no one would and he was put to death. Ino Nara wife to Shikamaru Nara and your guns women caught the fancy of one off the world nobles and was made a slave an… " Garp was interrupted by the sheer amount of killer intent leaking off of Naruto. The weaker of the level six prisoners were killed, literally scared to death by it. Some of the other prisoners just passed out why'll others found it hard to breath. Narutos normally ocean blue eyes were blood red, if someone were to look into them you could swear that you had seen your own death.

"**Who's the scum that did that to her!" **Naruto said in a voice that some would consider demonic. Why'll trying not to sake from the KI Garp straightened him self to prepare for the worst.

"It was Saint William Tenryūbito. But that is not the worst of it, we found out about a week after she was sent to be his slave, she pulled a murder suicide on him. Why'll she was being raped by him she broke her explosive slave collar and blew them both up." Garp stopped when he heard some one laughing. Looking towards the one who was laughing he saw that it was Naruto but an addition to his laughing he saw that the blond was crying.

"Ha ha ha good job Ino a fighter to the bitter end. May you and Shika rest in peace. 'sniff' Garp tell me what happened to the twins, I need to know what happened to them." Naruto spook in a voice that could only be described as someone that worried for there most precious people.

"Well Houseki Haruno was never found after you were taken.."

"Yes she got away what about Sakura what happened to her? Did see escape with her sister? Please tell me Garp" Naruto said with a mix of anxiety, fear, and happiness.

"Naruto you want like this. Sakura's last name isn't Haruno anymore its Uchiha."

"What are you saying Garp? Please don't tell me she….."

"Yes when we made the call to arrest you she joined Sasuke in turning against you. With her help in capturing you and Sasukes protection, she was aloud to join the marines and shortly after marry Sasuke." Garp finished waiting for some sort of reaction from the blond. If he could see his face he could probably be guessing that he had a very hurt look no probably one of pure shook that another one of his friends and crew betrayed him.

Ace couldn't believe it either to hear what happened to one of the few good pirates story and what had happened to his crew. Listing to what the marines did to him was even worse, knowing two of your friends were killed in cold blood and the other raped then committed suicide is just down right disgusting. Thinking of the possibility that he could have be a marine mad him angry and sick at the same time.

**"he he he he HAHAHAHA Oh isn't that freaking nice, not only did my best friend turn out to be a marine spy but Sakura to. They not only betrayed me but they did it to all our friends two. So help me if I get out of here I WILL KILL THEM BOTH!" **

After that statement from Naruto fell silent. Garp talked to Ace for a little while longer before he left leaving level six how it was before well minus some of them that Naruto scared to death. Ace felt very uncomfortable with all the silence he was getting from Naruto. He decided he would try something to get him to cheer up a little.

"Hey Naruto you alright man, well I mean that's a stupid question and all knowing what happened to your crew and all…..GAH I suck at this trying to cheer people up thing. Alright hears the deal dude cheer up you cant bring back your friends from the dead but you can still honor them in someway, what that is I have no clue." Said Ace trying to cheer his friend up a little bit but seeming to make it worse.

"Ge Ace what an emotional pick me up. Do everyone a favor and don't become a self help guy. But you know what your right I may not be able to bring them back but I can honor them so if I no when I get out of here I am going to continue or goal in helping people and stop the world government!" Naruto said with a new burst of energy.

* * *

><p><strong>-time skip-<strong>

A couple days passed a Naruto and Ace had become even greater friends, telling each other tales of their adventures and their friends past and present. Till one day when Magellan brought down another prisoner. Naruto was taking yet another nap.

(a.n. you guys have to understand is in a freaking iron maiden and he cant really do anything other than eat and sleep.)

Today Ace had decided to take a page from Narutos book and was having a nice nap till Magellan opened his cell and threw someone in with him and just left, quiet quickly not wanting to dell with Naruto or he was going to have another bowl movement Ace didn't know. Getting a good look at his new cell mate he recognized him instantly and quiet fankly it shocked him to see him here of all places. It was none other than Jinbe the fishman of the Shichibukai.

Jinbe is a large blue whale shark fishman with a face that is commonly associated with various Japanese demons (think of a giant angry looking smurf). His yellow eyebrows and sideburns are distinctly shaped like those found on such demons, in addition to a bulb-like nose; a lightning-shaped scar can be seen from his left side burn and reaching over his left eye. He also possesses two tusk-like conical lower fangs somewhat like a walrus; the rest of his teeth from the upper and lower rows are pretty much the same. He also has a severe underbite (pirates don't get dental insures). His hands and feet are also webbed, typical for a fishman, and his limbs that are somewhat thin in comparison with his enormous girth. His gills were in between his shoulders and neck. Under his pale red coat, he appears to be wearing a dark blue colored traditional Japanese clothing called a jinbei (yes he has clothes named after him) covered all over with black and white square-shaped patterns somewhat like a checker board.

From what Ace saw he couldn't tell if he was angry or upset. (his face has a permanent frown on it. So if any kids are reading this your moms are right if you keep frowning then you face will be stuck like that.)

"Yo Jinbe what are you doing in this hell hole? Last I heard you were a Shichibukai, doesn't that give you protection from being arrested?" Ace asked generally curious.

Now most people would be very intimated by Jinbe by one his size and two his strength and rank amongst the Shichibukai. But you see Ace and Jinbe were what people would call once enemies now friends. When they had first met Jinbe wanted to kill white beard and Ace was willing to do anything to stop them so like most civilized people they beat the shit out of each other. The fight was insane, both were quiet evenly matched and after five days it had ended in a draw but led to a deep friendship and respect for one another.

**(a.n. just a littlie side challenge I want to give out if you can tell me how many times someone sighs then you get a cyber cookie, and if you can guess who Sakuras twin is then you get a whole basket of cyber cookies. Heres a hint a really big one 'what's her name translated into English?' well there you go know on with the story.)**

" 'sigh' Hello Ace, to answer your question the World government called all theShichibukai and told them to guard marine ford during your execution incase White beard shows up. I outright refused and well they sent me here. But enough of that how are you Ace?" Jinbe said why looking at his new cellmate

Before he could answer his blond friend decided to wake up from his nap. "Yo fish sticks what the hell you doing here?" Naruto asked ending it off with a yawn

"Wait that voice! Is that you Naruto you stupid fox, I heard you got caught but I could never find out how, is anyone else here?" Jinbe asked with a light chuckle in his voice.

"Duck butt."

"I told you Naruto! I never trusted that guy. He was always private and sneaky even around you. So what did he do exactly to get you in here?" Jinbe asked

Naruto took a deep breath remembering his conversation with Garp the other day " 'sigh' I know Jinbe I know, you were right I should have trusted you. But as to what he did he killed Tenten and Shikamaru then sent Ino to be a slave forcing her to kill her self. Plus he convinced Sakura to join him. The only good thing is that Houseki got away and they haven't found her yet."

" I am sorry to here that friend." Jinbe said in a solemn tone

"Not as sorry as he will be when I get out of here!"

"He He Naruto that's just like you, but to as to why I am here is because I refuse to help them fight against White beard when they execute Ace here. So when I refused they revoked my title and sent me here." Jinbe said

The other occupant of the cell decided to finally speak up after the too famous pirates conversation started. "So how do you to know each other?" Ace asked

"Hm oh well you see the island were I grew up is in the new world and isn't that far from were the merfolk live, so when I first set out I passed threw there and got into a big fight with them and threw that earned Jinbe's respect. After that we have run into each other every so often and we fight or drink whatever." Said Naruto earning an oh from Ace.

"Well get comfortable Jinbe your probably going to be here awhile. But you know thanks man for refusing to help the navy in executing me." Ace said with a regretful smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you go everyone, I would like it if you guys and girls would review my story it relay helps me in writing better story's, just think of it as a Christmas present for me. Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone!<strong>


End file.
